Blast of the past
by dax0042
Summary: It is Don Karnage's birthday, and he gets a letter from one he thought he would never see again. What will happen when he decides to do what is written the letter?


It was April 15th, and unknown to Captain Don Karnage, his crew was going to throw him a surprise birthday party, but they had a few little problems they had to take care of.

"I don't know what the captain will do if he isn't happy with this party we set up for him," Mad Dog said as he blew up some balloons. The other sky pirates knew that they had to make this go right for their own sake. That's when Hacksaw started to jump up and down.

"I know what I can do for the captain, I can blow up one of Khan's big cargo ships," he said pulling out a thing of C4 explosives.

"Last time you did that, you killed six of us!" Will snapped as he slapped Hacksaw on the back of the head. Then an idea popped into his head. "Maybe, we could take him to see the new Godzilla film that is showing in Cape Suzette."

"Will, I think that is the dumbest, most craziest, not to mention the most cheapest idea of a birthday gift, I have ever heard," Ratchet said pushing Will to the floor. Soon all the pirates were fighting to find a perfect gift for their captain. The only one who was not in the fight was Dumptruck, he was thinking of something that might make his captain happy.

Inside Captain Karnage room, he was busy trying to find away into Cape Suzette.

"So many of most brilliant ideas... plans..." Karnage sighed in disappointment, "and all of them for naught... if that wonderful lighting gun was not destroyed by that stupid Baloo and that little pest Kit, I would be king of Cape Suzette."

Karnage then took a deep breath, but then something caught his eye, looking down he saw an old photo of the girl he had always had his eye on, but she had married a hotshot pilot named Winston Donovan.

Outside the captains room, Dumptruck knocked on the door. "Come in" he heard Karnage say from the other side.

"Uh... Captain Karnage, sir... this came for you," Dumptruck said as he handed him a letter.

This is what the letter said: Dear Karnage, for a long time now, my husband has been treating me like dirt. He won't stop being mean, and I'm really scared. But what is worse is that I fear for my daughter, Kelly. She is now thirteen, and has been pushed around by her classmates. I need you to come to Japan were I will have my brother meet you at air dock five and he will bring you to me. I now wish that I never met Winston. I miss you with all my heart. Love Janice.

After reading it, Karnage crumpled up the letter, and turned to his crew member.

"Looks like we are going to Japan," Karnage said, with a short smile. "Tell the men to get the Iron Vulture ready for take off." Dumptruck ran off to tell the others. Karnage then began to cry. After thirteen years of not seeing Janice, he was a last going to see here, but would she still be wearing the necklaces he got her on the last night they saw each other.

Soon everyone of the pirates were at their stations, ready for take off. Karnage stood out on the command deck, as if he was facing down an enemy; an enemy that still to this every day haunts him. Janice had just said that she had met someone and wanted to get to know him, and now she was a mother. Karnage gnashed his teeth at the idea, but he so wanted to help Janice out.

As the Iron Vulture took off, Mad Dog, Dumptruck, and Gibber could not under stand it. What was so special about going to Japan? Did their captain feel like going to see the sights or was he planing on pulling off a major crime? This was very puzzling to them, but hey, they weren't complaining. In fact, they sort of wanted to have a vacation from all the crimes they pulled off.

The massive airship made its way slowly through the night sky, but Karnage walked around his ship, not bothering to eat, and he hardly got any sleep. He was to busy trying to find out why Janice wanted to see him so badly, if it was just because of her husband, then why couldn't she just go to the police? Why send him a letter?

The next day, Karnage looked out his bedroom window. There in the distance was the Japan shore line, and right above it was the air docks. What none of the crew or Karnage knew was that just by coming to Japan, would lead them to uncover a dark secret.


End file.
